


"Welcome to fatherhood"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: The suffering of the young man left behind, doomed to live a life as one that had been planned for two.





	"Welcome to fatherhood"

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty!! I've never written anything like this before, nor in this style. I don't mention who dies and it isn't explicit but it's there.
> 
> This is based on a dialogue prompt from a list made by 'prompt-bank'.
> 
> Sorry,
> 
> -S

He’d never planned on doing this alone; it was always their joint dream, to be done by the two of them. Stiles and Derek, Derek and Stiles. You didn’t get one without the other and they hadn’t been apart since, well, they hadn’t ever been apart.

They had met as babies, tiny squawking children brought together nearly every day since Claudia had first met Talia at a ‘Mommy and Me’ class. They had whiled away the days chasing each other around the Hale property playing all sorts of imaginary games that only the two of them could follow. So much time was spent at the police station tucked in the Sheriff’s office scribbling ‘reports’ on scraps of paper with brightly colored crayons and sneaking each other doughnuts from the break room when they thought the deputies weren’t looking.

When the time came they had gone to the same schools, Derek tutoring Stiles through his difficult classes and Stiles cheering his support for Derek at his various sporting events. Their relationship became romantic when they headed off to separate colleges and realised just how much they could not live without the other. Despite rough patches when living apart and balancing college work with real life, neither man had so much as looked at anyone else in years, more than content with knowing their one true love was at home waiting for them. After graduation they moved back to their home town of Beacon Hills where they bought a house together at 23 and got married at 25. It was a love story practically lifted straight from a blockbuster movie or a best-selling novel with a half-naked man on the front holding a fainting damsel. Songs could have written about the two of them and there was enough romance to fill poems by the dozen. Stiles followed his father into the police force and Derek became a teacher at the elementary school, coming home to each other every night to trade banter about whose turn it was to take out the trash or cook the dinner.

The ‘kids conversation’ had come at 28 when both men were settled into their jobs and eager to take the next step with their relationship to expand the Hale Pack. It hadn’t been too long of a road luckily; one of their best friends had volunteered as a surrogate and their savings were enough to get the process started quickly. 

There had been so many nights with just the two of them cuddled up and dreaming of their future. They spent hours discussing the expansion of the pack, the next generation of both Hales and Stilinskis making Beacon Hills their own once more. It was _the_ dream, the perfect future, all that both of them had wanted for years. They’d spent days decorating the nursery, repainting the walls so many times to find the perfect color, and filling it with every cuddly toy that they could find. So many people showered their unborn child with love, overwhelming Derek and Stiles and overloading their house with presents. Every film they watched held a potential name, the lists getting longer and longer as they tried to decide on the perfect one for their child. No memories of school bullies, or a particularly tricky student of Derek's, nor the name of a great-great uncle doomed to send shivers down the spines of the baby's grandparents whenever it was said. It was an amazing few months, somehow even more perfect than the years they had shared before.

But it wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

There had been a monster.

None of the pack could remember what they had been fighting, they couldn’t have told you the name of it or even how they finally managed to defeat it if you’d asked them. They only remembered the heart-breaking scream as a soul bond broke with the death of one of their own. They could tell you about the tears, the anguish, the absolute devastation of losing a friend that had been there for as long as they could remember. The suffering of the young man left behind, doomed to live a life as one that had been planned for two.

A husband who would never celebrate another anniversary. A father who would never meet his baby. They wouldn’t be taking the child to visit daddy in his office at work, they’d be going to a grave at the cemetery.

/

“Mr Hale-Stilinski?” The young man at the window startled from his thoughts and turned to face the nurse, swiping at his face as his gaze dropped to the gift she held in her arms. “There’s someone who would like to meet you.”

A small bundle was swapped from the nurse’s hold into the young man’s, his hands coming up automatically to cradle the baby. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the tiny child in his arms even as tears blurred his vision.

“Welcome to fatherhood,” the nurse said gently with a soft but sympathetic smile as she quietly exited the room and pulled the door closed behind her.

The man thanked her faintly although his eyes remained glued to his baby, the rest of the world falling away as he committed every feature to his memory.

Fatherhood; it had been their ultimate goal. He’d made it. He just wished he hadn't made it alone. 

 


End file.
